


in the dark (2 am)

by cherijaemin



Series: chenji/chensung one shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Fluff, Help, I wrote this in like 5 minutes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Random & Short, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chenle is jisungs world, chensung sleeping in the same bed is my aesthetic, god chensung are so in love, i really like writing au's where jisung is in love with chenle help, i should be packing to go to my dad's house not writing this, i would give the world to them if i could, jisung is really in love with chenle, only for a short while tho, pls i am so whipped for them, they still idols, they're both smol little cuties, this is just fluffy, which means like for 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherijaemin/pseuds/cherijaemin
Summary: jisung is so in love with chenle.thats it. thats the plot. im sorry, bro, theres nothing else i can tell ya.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: chenji/chensung one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572238
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	in the dark (2 am)

Jisung loved Chenle. He couldn’t remember where it came from or how it came to be, but all he could remember was falling fast and hard. He remembered Chenle’s pretty smile, his soft hands, glowing face. He remembered his cute personality, how he had this sort of dumbness to him at times, how calculative and silent he was when he needed to be. He remembered how he would jump and shout when he got a quiz answer correct, when he won a game. He remembered how Chenle seemed to light up the room, he remembered how it was all just for _Jisung_ , and Jisung _only._ Well, that’s what he wished he could remember. But sadly, they’re both idols, both male, and forbidden from dating. Jisung wasn’t sure about Chenle’s feelings for him, but what he was sure about were his feelings for Chenle. 

He stared at Chenle who was perched on the foot of his bed, playing a battle game of some sort on his phone. He stared at his pretty eyes, pressed into a thin line as he smiled at his phone screen. He stared at his cute little button nosed, scrunched up from the loss it sounded like he just suffered from. He stared at his lips, which were wet from Chenle licking all of the remaining ice cream from a few minutes ago off. The whole room was dark except for the moonlight filtering in through the open window and Chenle’s phone screen. 

“Chenle-yah,” Jisung whispered. When Chenle didn’t respond, he pouted and sat up. The covers barely reached above his hips from Chenle pulling them over his legs, which was annoying Jisung just the slightest bit. “Oi, Chenle.” He rose his voice just a little bit but still hadn’t managed to obtain the attention of the ethereal boy before him. “Chenle!” Jisung said in a much louder voice, almost yelling. Chenle flinched and turned around, fear evident in his eyes. 

“You need to go to sleep. We have a really busy schedule tomorrow and I don’t even know the half of it. ‘What time is it?’, you’re probably gonna ask. Well, I am happy to inform you that it is _2 A fucking M_. You’re keeping me awake but you getting sleep is more important!” Jisung reached over Chenle’s shoulder and snatched the phone right up out of his hand, setting it in the small bag on the rail of his bunk bed. He could feel Jaemin shifting in the bed under him, so he quieted down. Chenle whined and tried to get it back, but Jisung pushed him down and gently hit his arm. “Chenleeeeeee,” he groaned. “Go to bed!” 

“Why is me getting sleep more important than you getting sleep?” Chenle asked with a very prominent frown, tilting his head. 

Jisung gazed at him for a few moments, admiring his beauty and his adorableness. He snapped at of his almost-trance and rolled his eyes like the answer was obvious. He was still trying to think of an answer though, because he thought, “because I need to make sure you’re all tucked in and asleep before I can properly sleep,” would sound a little suspicious and get him caught. 

“Because,” Jisung mentally took a deep breath. “You’re the entertainer of our group, you know? If you’re not in high spirits, no one else will be in high spirits,” Jisung put his hand on the side of Chenle’s head and pushed it upright. “I don’t want you to feel sick, either. What if you start to get a headache in the middle of shooting something? What if you pass out because you’re so exhausted?”

“Tch. You’re not my mom,” Chenle responded brattily, shoving Jisung’s hand away. “I go to sleep when I’m tired! And I’m not tired,” Chenle climbed on top of Jisung and stuck his hand over the side to unzip the pencil pouch looking thing, but Jisung stopped him by holding by the waist and practically _throwing_ him back down onto the end of the bed. 

“Go back to your room, now. I’ll give you your phone back in the morning,” Jisung pointed to the door, but Chenle shook his head. “Chenle.” Jisung said firmly. 

“I’ll just sleep in here,” Chenle looked up from the bedsheets shyly. “With… you.” 

Jisung could’ve sworn that he saw a blush on Chenle’s cheeks. He squinted at him, trying to see better. “If that’s okay?”  
  


Jisung sighed. “Why are you even asking? Come here. Just… just don’t cuddle me too hard, okay?”

Chenle laid in the bed next to him, blankets covering their entangled legs. 

Jisung examined his face once again, noticing how soft his pinkish lips looked. He really, really, _really_ wanted to kiss them. 

“Jisung, what—”

“I want to kiss you,” Jisung said what was on his mind. _Shit!_ He didn’t mean to do that. Welp, now that he said _that_ , he might as well keep on going. “I want to kiss you so badly, and I’ve wanted to for a long time. Not just to test it out, but because I like you—no, I’m in love with you! I don’t when it happened but I fell for you a long time ago. You’re an annoying little lazy bitch but I love you. You are the most beautiful person ever, with the kindest heart and the sweetest soul. I understand that you probably don’t like me back, and that’s totally fine if you don’t, I’d just feel insanely embarrassed if you rejected me, haha. I’m sor—”

Jisung’s never-ending rambling was cut off by the feel of lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Chenle’s face undeniably close to his, and he realized that it was _Chenle’s_ lips. Chenle was KISSING HIM? Slowly but surely, he melted into the kiss, pressing his palms to Chenle’s cheeks and bringing him closer. Chenle snuck his fingers into Jisung’s dark hair and twirled it around his finger happily, humming into their sweet little innocent kiss. 

Jisung was the first to break away, stunned into shocked silence. He wasn’t quite sure what to say, or what to do for that matter, so he just stared at Chenle. 

“Those were some words I never thought I’d hear,” Chenle wrapped his arms around Jisung’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. He smiled dazzlingly, pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of Jisung’s nose. “The first time I saw you dance, I fell in love with you. When I heard you sing, I fell even harder. You’re just the cutest! The cutest, I tell you! It isn’t fair,” Chenle gazed into Jisung’s eyes, which were now filled with tears. 

“Why are you crying, you idiot?” he wiped away a stray tear that was tumbling down the younger’s cheek. “Do you not want me?”

“I do!” Jisung choked out, holding Chenle tighter than ever before. “I’m just… really happy. Like so happy, you don’t even know!” he sobbed. 

“Oh, I’m sure I know. I’m just not a pussy ass little cry baby like you,”

“I hate you,” Jisung breathed. 

“No, you don’t.” Chenle shot back. 

“You’re right,” 

They slept in the next morning, making everyone late to that variety show they were supposed to be on. Everyone yelled at them, screamed at them, even grounded (????) them. 

But it was okay, because they were snuggled fast in each other’s arms, sharing their ‘i love you’s and morning kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls this is actually adorable.... can't believe i wrote something like this, im lowkey proud of myself!!!!


End file.
